The Good Always Finds It's Way Back Home
by keotey1228
Summary: When you think of your son going missing, then coming back four years later, THIS is not what you had in mind...
1. Chapter 1

Jack's Mom's POV

The headline always seemed to come up didn't it? Those five words always seemed to pop up wherever I went, wherever I go.

_Have you seen this boy?_

That boy was a karate black belt. That boy was a friend to many. That boy was an almost- boyfriend to one. That boy was a loving son.

He was my son, Jack.

The headline was only the start. Posters were up all over the mall, and announcements were on the news almost all day, every day. So much, that I sold our TV.

I missed him so much; I just couldn't stand looking at him. It hurt too much to know that your only son was missing, vanished, as if out of thin air.

It was March 19th, the day he disappeared. The day he left, the day part of me left with him.

Today was March 19th, four years after he went missing. I was finally convinced by my four year old daughter to get out of my home.

Mayzy, my daughter, was born 8 months and 24 days after he went missing. I was so upset about him going missing, that my body didn't register what I was thinking. It decided to form a beautiful girl without me even knowing.

"Mom, is that him?" Mayzy asked me, pointing to the picture in the newspaper, the one I was staring at for the past few minutes.

"Yeah," I said simply, not wanting to say more, to upset my daughter. She never knew him, never got to know what a wonderful person he was.

Maybe she never will.

'Stop it!' My conscience screamed at me. I flinched at my thoughts.

"Mommy, you okay?" My daughter asked, putting a hand on my arm. She was always more mature than a four-year old should be. She acted as if she were a teenager, one without mood swings or drama.

"I don't really know," I said. "He was a wonderful person. The best I ever knew… and you never got to meet him." I turned away, and threw the paper on the ground walking to our car.

"Mommy, I know you miss him, but people are staring," Mayzy said, running up behind me.

"Let them stare," I barked. "They'll never know him." I turned on the car and looked to my daughter next to me in the passenger's seat, and yes, I do understand that she shouldn't sit there. But in my words, the warning sign in the car manual that clearly says that you need to be 13 to sit in the passenger's seat refers to how old they act.

"I'm sorry sweetey," I said quietly. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It S'okay," She said. "I know you didn't mean it."

We drove all the way home in silence. Not one word from me or my daughter.

Normal people would be bickering in the car about bad grades in school, or talking about relationships form their children who were way too young to date. My family, in the car we talk about my lost son. I wish my daughter would get a boyfriend. That way I'd be able to have something to worry about other than Jack.

"Mommy," Mayzy said. I looked up to her. "The door's open." I turned to look where she was pointing, and saw that she was right. The door was open, and my husband wasn't home. Great.

"Honey," I said, mother-like. "Stay in the car. Keep your head down." I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. I walked to the house and rounded the corner. I peaked my head inside, and stepped quietly past the door frame.

"Any one home?" I whispered. I stepped inside my quiet home, only hearing my footsteps, which seemed to get louder by the passing second. I walked past the empty kitchen and the vacant bedrooms. I got to the stairs, and wondered if I should go up or not, fearing the worst at the top.

I decided to go up, to protect the only child I have left. This time, I could make a difference with her.

I went a few steps, contemplating what I would do when I got to eh top. Only two rooms resided on the second floor. A bathroom and a closet. The attic was on the ceiling, but it was barely considered a room.

"Mrs. Anderson," Said a woman's voice from behind me. I flinched and turned around, losing my footing in the progress. I sat down hard and fell the few steps that I just walked.

"Oomph," Called the woman's voice from under me. "Mrs. Anderson? Can you please get off of me?" I looked won to one of Jack's friends underneath me.

"Kim," I said in disbelief. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Yes, Mrs. Anderson, I know," She said. "I'd love to talk to you, not from under you."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, standing up with the help of the corner of the wall. Around the corner were a few bedrooms, including the one room I haven't been in, for the last four years. Jack's room. I offered my hand to Kim, which she took. "Again."

"Its fine," She said, shaking it off. "You didn't know it was me."

"You broke into my house?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, a smile making its way onto my face.

"Technically, we didn't _break _into your house." She said.

"Wait a minute," I said. "Back up. You said we, did you not?"

"That is correct," She said, maturely. "I said we."

"Okay," I said. "Who is this other person you brought with you?" I saw a person walk out of the forbidden room.

"Me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed the ending to the first chapter because I honestly though it wasn't very good.**

"J… Jack?" I stuttered. He put on half a smile and nodded.

"B... but, where have you been?" I screamed, running up and embraced him in a hug.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" He whispered. I pat the back of his head.

"You don't need to. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you hungry?" I asked. He laughed.

"I'm fine. But yes, I'm very hungry." I smiled at him, still not sure if this were a dream or not.

"Creamy onion?" I asked. He rolled his eye with a smirk.

"Not THAT much has changed." I sighed and smiled.

"Creamy onion it is." I walked into the kitchen, but not without hearing a laugh come from him.

"Oh, Kim," I asked, remembering she was here. "Would you like some?"

"I'd love some." She smiled, and I smiled back. I went back to cooking the soup, thinking about what just happened.

'He's home,' I thought. 'I knew he'd come back.'

Flashback

"_Mom! I'm heading to school!" Jack called._

"_Do well!" I yelled back._

"_Oh, wait!" He said, then came running up the stairs. "I almost forgot to give you a hug." He hugged me, and I stood shocked for a second, and then hugged him back._

"_You never hug me goodbye before you leave, are you okay?" I asked, putting a hand to his forehead. He smacked it away from me playfully._

"_You just never know when it's the last time you'll see someone," He smiled and sad smile, a flicker in his eye. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't leave without saying goodbye."_

"_Jack," I asked. "Are you…?"_

"_I gotta go mom!" He yelled, kissing me on my cheek. He turned around and glided down the stairs, his hand flung behind him as he ran. I reached mine out and the world seemed to go in slow-motion as my hand slid past his as he ran away from me._

_At the time, I just shrugged it off as teenage hormones. But now I knew the real reason. That was the last time he'd see me._

_At least, that's what I thought until now._

I smiled at the thought. I always assumed he left without warning. No sign that he was leaving, but now I knew that he did. He said he was leaving, without really saying it.

I was about to walk back into the living room, when I heard a scream. I ran to Kim and Jack's side, seeing Jack sitting on his knees, his hands clamped firmly over his ears. His eyes were shut tight, and his face shown pure agony. I didn't know what to do but scream.

"Jack?" That one did not come from me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all those reviews. That is the most I've gotten for only two chapters! I'm proud that I got so many! This is for pugluver64 and all my other friends on fanfiction!**

Mayzy's POV

"Jack?" I asked. I stood in the doorway, looking at a 17 year old boy, one who looked like the boy I saw in the 'Missing' poster. Exactly like the boy in the missing poster as if he hadn't aged.

"Jack!" My mom screamed. She noticed me but didn't register me as much as a mother probably should have. But I was the least of her worries. If that was Jack, then he was in pain, and she had no idea what to do about it.

"Ahh!" He screamed, holding his head. It seemed as though he didn't register me either. I saw a girl maybe about his 17 or 18 with long blonde hair. She stood in shock a few feet away from him. I could see her hands moving, as if she were deciding whether to go up to him or run away.

'Why won't they see if he's okay?' I thought as I ran up to him. I put my hand on his shoulder, and since he was kneeling, I was as tall as he was. When I came in contact with him, he jerked his head up and looked at me with pure brown eyes. They were a deep mud color, unlike mine, as mine were cocoa brown like my mother's.

"Where is it?" He screamed and stood up. His voice sounded robotic, but it was full of power. He turned suddenly and ran toward the room I was not allowed to go in. I followed him, avoiding my mother and the girl's hands. I ran straight to the room; them following reluctantly behind.

I saw him on where a dresser probably was supposed to be. The dresser was a few feet away, tucked unsafely in a new hole in the wall. Debris flung everywhere as I coughed. I walked toward him as he darted to the other side of the room, knocking over a desk. Pencils covered in dust flew around the room.

"I will not clean that up!" I said, pointing to the utensils all around. He stopped tipping over his bed, and suddenly straightened his back.

"Voice identification: Mayzai Liae Anderson. Instructed to kill." He said in the robotic voice I have come to hate.

"Do not use my full name!" I screamed as he whipped around. He starred at me with no emotion as he walked like a zombie, minus the arms out in front, towards me.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as he tried to wrap his arms around.

"No!" My mom screamed and ran in trying to tackle him.

"Voice identification: Angela Ray Anderson. Instructed to kill." He went zombie like and walked a few slow steps forward.

"Where is it?" He screamed just like the first time.

"What are you talking about?" My mom asked, pushing him a few feet away from me. "What is wrong with you?" She pushed me behind her.

"Where is it" He screamed again in the same tone. He pushed my mom away from me with great force. She fell to the ground about two yards away from me.

"Where is it?" He screamed in the same voice. He looked right at me when he said it.

"I don't know what…" I screamed, and then the girl came in front of me.

"Jack, stop it!" She yelled. Jack suddenly stopped what he was doing. His eyes changed back to the same as mine. He changed his emotionless face to a look of confusion.

"Kim?" He asked. "What…" Then the face and eyes came back.

"Where is it?" He screamed, again in the robotic voice. He pushed Kim behind him as he walked towards me as I retreated. Kim fell into my mom with an 'oomph'.

"Where is it?" He yelled.

"I don't know!" I yelled, running out of the hallway. I ran into the kitchen. It was now dark outside, except for the light from the burning soup, the whole house was quiet and dark.

"Where is it?" Jack screamed in his voice. Then it went silent. Not a sound. The house was quiet except from the beat of my heart. It was so loud in my 4 year-old ears, that I doubted whether or not I was the only one in the house that could hear it.

"Mayz, what's going on? Fire…!" I heard a voice come from behind me. I turned quickly and tackled him to the ground. I gave him a look, which he answered with a 'what's going on?' look. I opened my eyes wide as if saying that we were in danger.

"Voice identification: Eric Glenn Anderson. Instructed to kill." Jack's robotic voice was heard from somewhere on the other side of the house. My dad gave me a look like 'who was that? What is going on?' I pushed him farther away from the burning fire slowly. Thankfully, making no noise.

"Where is it?" Jack said, from right behind us. I screamed and scrambled up. My dad got up also, but not as quickly.

"Where is it?" He asked again. My dad stared at him, as if looking deep into his soul.

"Jack?" He asked unsure at first, then again with confidence. "Jack!" He ran forward, but Jack picked up a knife that had been used to cut the onions.

"Jack? Where have you been?" My dad said with a smile. Then he noticed the knife. "What are you doing? That's dangerous!"

"Where is it?" He asked in the robotic voice. My dad backed up as Jack moved forward.

"Where's what? What is going on?" My dad asked, putting his hands up.

"Where is it?" Jack chased my dad out of the kitchen. I saw the glint of the knife for a few feet, the it was gone.

I heard a crash, and then it was silent, again. I had about five questions: What is wrong with Jack? Where is dad? What was that crash? Where is mom? Where is Kim?

'Guess he forgot about me.' I thought. I looked around for some kind of weapon. I mean, he has a knife now. My eyes focused on the pot of burning soup.

Okay, I had two choices. Grab an oven mitt and pour out the soup and use it as a shield in case he came at me again. It would make noise, so I could just hide and hope for the best. That one seemed safer.

I opened a drawer and grabbed an oven mitt.

'So I don't listen to my own advice, so what?' I thought. I grabbed the pot as silently as I could, pouring it out. The fire went out on the still full onions and burned a small flame on the ground. I picked up the pot, but I could still feel the burn through the mitts.

"Where is it?" I heard his voice come from around the corner. I pulled the pot to cover my face and I cowered to the ground. I saw the outline of his facial features as he walked towards the fire. He stepped right in it, catching his horribly not in shape pants on fire. He acted as if he didn't notice, which he probably didn't.

"Where is it?"

"Could you please stop saying that?" I yelled and stood up. I gain confidence by being annoyed, but it's not the most uncommon thing in the world. Being a weird drone of a person is probably the most uncommon thing.

"Where is it?" He screamed again.

"You aren't listening to me!" I yelled, slamming him upside the head with the pot. It barely phased him.

"Where is it?"

"What is wrong with you?" I screamed, backing up, but not as unconfidently as before.

"Instructed to kill." He said.

"You've already said that!" I screamed at him. He reached out to me and I swatted him away with the pot. I retreated to the living room, but keeping him in hearing range. Even though I was not able to see him, I was able to hear him.

"Where is it?" He screamed, two feet from me. I smacked him with the pot, and this time, successfully. I knocked him to the ground. I heard it as if a body crashed to the ground.

I didn't hear him get up, but I scrambled to the couch, the one location I memorized in the room. I hopped on it, still in a fighting stance.

'Where is he?' I thought. I got down silently, and walked around the area where I remember he was lying. I walked to the nearest light switch, which was in the kitchen.

I walked back into the room and saw him in the middle of it, in a small pool of blood. It looked as if it were coming out of his head, but I couldn't be sure, as I was running up to him.

I stopped a few feet away from him and started walking. I stepped in the blood and looked down at it. Little gray specks were in it, and it looked shiny.

I stuck out my foot which dripped blood and shiny gray specks and tapped him with it. He didn't move and I was afraid I had killed him.

"Mayzy!" My mom's voice rang from behind me. She ran a few steps and pulled me back, but not getting too close to the body on the ground.

"Is he…" I gulped, quietly. "Dead?" I looked at my mom, and saw her shrug, but she didn't even try to hide her fear.

"I don't know," She whispered so silently, I could barely hear her. I saw my dad come on the other side of me and stare at his son, but he said nothing.

"I don't think that was Jack," My mom said, a little louder.

"No kidding," My dad said in a hollow voice.

"Wait, mom," I said. "Back when we were in the room, when Kim told him to stop, he did and then his face changed. It was soft and kind. His eyes went to ours and he talked normal."

"Wait," My mom said. "Where's Kim?"

"I'm here." She said, walking in behind us.

"Are you okay?" My dad asked her.

"I'm fine." She said, not looking up from Jack.

"I'm fine too," I mumbled. My mom looked at me.

"You know that every time I ask if you're okay, you always yell at me that you're fine. You seemed fine, and I didn't want to ask." She looked back to Jack, without giving me a second thought.

"I still think it's him," I mumbled.

"Mayzy, sweetey," My mom said. "That can't be him, he never used to do that. It was a robot trying to kill us or something."

"Robots don't bleed," I said, picking up my shoe and pointed to the blood oozing form it's cheap material.

"I said, 'or something'." She told me, proving her point.

"But he was normal when Kim…" I started, but my mom cut me off.

"Sweetey, whatever that was, it was probably programmed to do that so it could gain our trust."

"But mom…" I complained.

"No buts. I want you to go to your room. Kim…?" She looked o a wide-eyed Kim.

"I'll see if I can get her to bed." She grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out.

"No!" I screamed. "No!"

"Mayz, go with Kim," My dad said, trying to be calm, as if a small bug was lying dead on the carpet, so small I couldn't even see it. There was probably one there now.

"NO!" I screamed and pulled out of her grip. I ran past my parents as they tried to stop me, but they were no match. I flung myself right through their arms as I ran toward Jack and his puddle of shiny, metal-filled blood.

I turned him around and he groaned.

"He's alive!" I cried. I rubbed the blood from his face as he stretched his legs as if he just got done running here from Mars. His eyes opened and at first, it seemed as if he couldn't see anything. But then he blinked and wiped his face of the blood. I sat on my knees as he tried to sit up.

"Ow." He said, grabbing the part of his head that was still oozing blood. "What just happened?"

"Jack, are you okay?" I asked.

"Who are you?" He asked, standing up. He fell almost immediately after he stood. I tried to catch him, but I knew we were both going to fall as I could not hold him up. But then three more pairs of arms came and helped me they helped carry him into the bathroom, and sat him down in the bathtub.

My mom turned on the water warm, but not hot. She started wiping his head with the water coming out of the showerhead as my dad ran out of the room, coming back with a first aid kit.

Kim helped my mom, while Jack groaned. He tried several times to touch his head, but a hand from one of the girls smacked it away, not wanting him to mess up whatever they were doing.

"Mom?" I asked,

"Yes?" She asked, but I knew she wasn't fully concentrating on me.

"How did you know that that _was_ the real Jack?" She stopped what she was doing and froze, putting her hands down slowly. but other than that, making no sounds or movements.

Kim kept on cleaning Jack's head, but she slowed down and her eyes were flicking from me to the wall next to her.

My dad was sitting on the side of the tub, looking at his son with guilt and dread, not making eye contact with his dazed eyes or my wondering ones.

My mom finally spoke up.

"He never used to respond to people when they ask if he's okay."

**I hope this was good, and by the way, pugluver64, I finished writing this at 11:06. I didn't wanna tell you do you wouldn't have gotten yours done. So, for that, you're welcome! For those who don't have the screen name pugluver64, don't worry about it. It's a long story. Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hoped you were as proud of me for this as I was.**

**Me and puglover64 were talking on FaceBook and this is how our conversation went-**

**Me: what are we writing till?**

**Her: ****11:25  
>is that good?<strong>

**Me: I guess so :)**

**Her: :D**

**Me: shh**

**Her: :P**

**Me: :P  
><strong>**shshshshshshs  
>h\<br>sh sh sh sh sh**

**i'm almost done**

**Her: you're the one who is typing!  
>me 2<strong>

**Me: good  
>:P<br>7 mins**

**Her: till what?**

**Me: 6 till 11:25**

**Her: aw**

**Me: 5**

**Her: no need to count down**

**Me: i'l juts think it then**

**Her: good :D  
>I'm down all I ned it the author not!<br>note**

**Me: good  
>i finished at 11:06<br>i already posted it too  
>i gotta change it now :D<br>hang on  
>*lols's*<strong>

**Her: :P**


	4. Chapter 4

FlashBack

"Mom, I'm heading to school!" I called up the stairs.

"Do well!" She yelled back.

'Don't forget to say goodbye,' my insides screamed at me.

'I'm going to,' I screamed back. I ran towards the stairs.

"Oh wait!" I screamed. I hugged my mom. "Almost forgot to give you a hug." At first she stood still, but then hugged me back.

"You never hug me goodbye before you leave, are you okay?" She put a hand my forehead and I smacked it away before she found out that something was wrong. She played it off as a playful smack.

"You just never know when it's the last time you'll see someone," I smiled a sad smile, but I don't think she bought it. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't leave without saying goodbye."

"Jack," she asked, concerned. "Are you…?"

"I gotta go mom!" I cut her off, not wanting to give away more than I could.

'Good boy,' Came the voice from within me.

'Can I have five minutes to say goodbye?' I screamed back at it. I kissed my mom on the cheek and I quickly turned around to glide down the stairs. I felt my mom touch my hand as I ran down, but all I could do was hope she didn't feel the temperature difference.

I ran out of the house, and turned to look at it before I left. I'd never know if I was ever going to see it again, and I wanted to remember everything about it.

I heard a car come from behind me. I didn't even look up from the front door as I felt two men come up from behind me. I didn't flinch or even register that I knew they were there.

"Let's go," One said, and put a hand on my shoulder to try to be considerate. I sighed and closed my eyes. I turned around with my head down. The last thing I wanted to see was my home. The only place I was actually wanted, the only place I actually belonged.

I felt a cloth over my mouth, as we agreed. It was supposed to look like a kidnapping so I wouldn't get asked questions of why I went if I did happen to be let free or escaped.

I slowly lost my bearings, but was aware of my limp body being picked up and put over someone's shoulder. I let my arms hang as my flexible body fit to the person's muscular form.

I felt the person carrying me turn and walk towards the van. I heard doors open, but the noises were fading. I felt my body being thrown on the ground of the dirty van and I rolled as the it bumped along the old road.

'Goodbye freedom, hello captivity.'

**I post the next chapter maybe tomorrow or Tuesday. Here were pugluver64 and mine's FaceBook chat messages.**

**Her: ****I want a pancake!  
>Mommy!<br>one sec**

**Me: what?**

**Her: exactly…**


	5. Chapter 5

FlashBack

I looked up from my under my hood and saw the sign.

"Welcome to Seaford! Population 738." The population had gone down over the years I was gone. One of those was mine.

'Welcome home,' I thought. I sighed and put my head back down. I walked forward and into the town. I stared at my old black shoes. They were the same ones that I was 'kidnapped' in.

I had the same filthy shirt on, along with my faded blue jeans and black hoodie I had agreed to put on to conceal my face. I could have changed into the pair of clothes that I was packed, but I couldn't bear to change.

These were bought by my mom, and no matter how many times they were run through the mud and the muck, they still had her smell in it. It reminded me of her and my dad and how easy my life had been before this had happened.

I passed tall buildings, and ones that were there before I even left. I saw some things that hadn't changed, like the old lady's house with the grass cut too short. I saw the road towards the mall, it looked basically the same, but the tar was newly paved.

Every block had at least one new thing though. A building was in place of where a park once was, a new hotel was in progress where I remember my school was. I did pass a new school on the way to my destination, but I had a feeling that I would never attend it.

I walked past a house that looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I stared at it for as long as I could see it, and from the distance, I could tell that the paint had been newly applied.

I was about to turn back, when I smacked into a boy a little heavier than me. We both fell to the ground, and I realized my hood had been pulled off my face. I quickly pulled it back up before he could see my face.

"Please don't beat me up!" He screamed from the ground as he covered in fear.

"Sorry," I mumbled in a voice that was unlike my real one.

"You're not gonna beat me up?" He asked, surprised, putting his arms down. I shook my head and reached my hand out to help him up.

He took it and I pulled him up. He looked at me and seemed to be looking deep into my soul.

"You're pretty strong compared to how skinny you are," Then he thought what he said. "Sorry." I nodded my head in an, 'its okay' way. I started to walk past him when he grabbed my arm.

"You aren't going to tell me your name?" He asked. "I'd like to thank you properly." I shook my head and ran down the street. He called after me but I already knew what he was saying without even listening.

"My name is Milton!" I smiled.

'Wow, little Jacky found one of his friends, how sweet." Called the voice.

'Shut up!' I screamed at it.

'Be grateful we let you go, you little mutant. We didn't have to.'

'Yes, but you need to wiggle my way back into the life I was forced to leave without a trace four years ago.' I yelled at him.

'Exactly.' I felt the voice leave and my head was left to myself to think in.

I walked around a few blocks; studying possible hiding places in case I needed some. I felt myself walk towards my home without me even having to steer. It came so easily, even after not seeing this place for four years.

I stopped short when I saw the road that I used to go down wasn't there.

"Where is it?" I yelled softy.

"Where's what?" I turned around and saw and girl four years older than the last time I saw her.

"Kim?" I asked, disguising my voice. She raised her eyebrows.

"You know me?" I shook my head no.

"You have to know me if you know my name?" She said and smiled. I looked down at the ground.

"Since you know my name, and won't tell me how you know, can you tell me your name?" She bent down and tried to look under my hood. I shook my head and turned around.

"Why not?" She asked, but not in a mad tone. Just a curious one. I shrugged.

"Why won't you talk?" I shrugged again.

"Oh come on," She said, walking forward. "At least show me what you look like." She reached for my hood and I fell to the ground and tumbled out of reach. I stood up fast and put my hands up in a fighting stance.

"You don't want me to know you," She asked. "Do you?" I shook my head.

"Its fine," She sighed. "I guess. I don't know. It's just… my friend Jack…" I gasped a small, unnoticeable gasp.

"He… he went missing, four years ago. I… miss him a lot. But if you ever meet him, don't you dare tell him I said that!" She pointed a finger at me and smiled. I smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, we were just really close," She pulled out a newspaper. "This is a picture of him. I've been looking for him everywhere. He could have died his hair, gotten contacts to change his eye color…"

'Or he could be standing right in front of you wearing a hood,' the voice joked. 'But she doesn't need to know that.'

"I don't know. He could've done anything. Everyone thinks he's dead. They say that he would've came back by now if he wasn't." she sighed. "But deep inside… I still think he's out there, trying to get back to us. Do you know what I mean?" She looked at me. I nodded.

"Have you seen him?" She motioned to me then the paper in her hand. I walked carefully over to her. I looked down at the picture and saw myself just like I did now, just like I did four years ago. Nothing much has changed.

"Ah ah!' She screamed and pulled my hood down. I closed my eyes and yanked it back up. I opened them and looked at Kim.

"Long, brown hair. Cool. Can I see the rest of you?" She obviously didn't see anything other than that. I shook my head violently no, but she just would not take no for an answer.

I started to back up, when she pounced on me. We both fell to the ground and rolled a few feet. I kicked her off me and threw her back a few feet. She got up quickly as did I.

"Good fighter, huh?" She smiled. "Then this'll be interesting." She ran forward and tried to kick me several times but I blocked hers and was able to throw a few punches of my own.

'Give in,' said the voice.

'What? Why?' I screamed back at it as I hit Kim's arm and she proceeded to kick me.

'Give in!' The voice screamed at me.

'No!' I screamed back.

'You will obey!' I heard a sharp shriek through my head as I sat down hard on my knees on the ground. Not a second later did Kim pounce on me and knock me to the ground.

She put her arms from her elbow to her hand on my arms, leaving them helpless. Then she put her leg from her knee to her foot on my legs, leaving those unusable.

The sharp pain went away and I looked up to see Kim clear as her hair hung down in her face. The second thing I realized was that my hood was off of my face.

"Jack?"

**Hoped you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

After four years, four long years of being kidnapped and left no trace, this is how I come home. By knocking on my parent's front door.

I tapped quietly on the front door. "Looks like they're not home. We can come back later."

I turned and started to leave when Kim's hand reached out and grabbed my hoodie. I tried to yank her hand off, but she had a firm grip. "There is no way we're leaving. Jack... you were gone for four years. You left without a trace, and everyone thought you were dead. You have to see your parents. They... kind of have a surprise for you..."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "What kind of surprise..?"

She put hands up in defense. "Not for me to tell."

"Kim... you're impossible."

She smiled. "As always. Not that much has changed."

I hesitated before raising my hand knocking a little louder. We waited in silence for at least a minute. "I guess they really aren't home."

Kim glared at me. "Jack, I know how to get into your house. Don't tell me you've forgotten..."

I rolled my eyes and turned towards the bush to the left of the door and pushed back the same branch. I saw the shine of the key as the sunlight hit it. Kim smiled and grabbed the key.

"Glad to know that not everything has changed."

Kim noticed me look around the neighborhood. "I know a lot has changed. It's hard to take in, isn't it?"

I nodded. "You could say that."

Kim stuck the key in the keyhole and turned it. She grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open. She stepped aside and motioned for me to go in.

I took a deep breath and smoothly walked in. The first thing I noticed was the small pink backpack set up against the wall by the door. I didn't question it.

I kept walking, running my hand along the smooth texture of the old paint. Still the same ugly yellow I have come to miss. The floor still had the same rug. It's random purple circles on the orange surface. Never matched. I always told my parents that, and they'd just smile 'cause they knew it bugged me.

I heard Kim come in from behind me. The door slowly started to creak shut, but then Kim noticed how I had stopped in the hallway, just staring at the floor.

"Jack..?" She walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. I involuntarily flinched and moved away. I turned around to apologize, but she just bowed her head in apology.

"I'm sorry... I just forgot that you were gone for a long time... and you probably aren't ready for touch. I understand."

I just nodded in relief that I didn't have to explain. She really matured while I was gone. She's starting to see things more from my point of view and solving them in her own head.

"Is my room still here..?" I asked cautiously and curiously. I saw Kim's face brighten and she nodded.

"Exactly the same. Except cleaner."

I rolled my eyes, happy to be out of awkward territory. Kim walks past me and moved her hands towards the living room in a showgirl kind of way. "This way, sir."

I smiled and walked forward. When I passed her, I bowed my head and pretended to tip my hat. She giggled. I missed that giggle.

Nothing has changed. No new furniture, and no new paint jobs. The same couch, same tables, same cheap decorations. It seemed strange that outside, almost nothing was the same. It was as if this whole house got stuck in time, unable to change.

I saw the door.

I halted in my steps, almost backing into Kim. She walked up so she stood beside me. She cautiously lifted a hand in front of me. She left it in the air.

I stared at it and gulped before taking it in my own hand. I could feel her smile growing, and we both walked forward. I quickly grabbed the door handle and opened it. I found myself walking in with my eyes closed.

I heard the light switch being flicked, and I saw redness through my eyelids. "Open your eyes, Jack."

I breathed deeply and slowly opened one eye. I saw my bedroom. I opened my other eye and looked around. Nothing has changed. I smiled.

My feet found themselves walking over to my bed and I found myself lying down on it. Only for a quick moment because I got right back up and walked over to every spot in the room. I touched everything I could and picked up several things just to put it right back down.

I didn't notice Kim walk to my bed till I heard the small squeak from the springs in the mattress. I looked up from the clothes in my drawers to Kim. She was smiling, and I couldn't help but smile back.

It was my first real big smile in a while.

"Hey, Jack?" Kim asked. I picked up another shirt and unfolded it, putting it to myself and looking in the mirror.

"Mmhmm?"

"Do you know why the key was still in the bush by the door?" I stopped modeling and turned to look at her. I shook my head slowly, curious.

"No. Why?" I walked over to the bed and sat down, setting the shirt on the headboard.

"Your parents knew you knew about the key," She said matter-of-factually. "They thought that you might have left because of them. They thought that you might come home, and they left the key to let you know that you were welcome to come home."

I was silent. I pursed my lips and closed my eyes. The was voice was silent. Was it listening?

I heard footsteps and a faint call. It was my mom.

**Obviously, this is right before chapter 3 and right after chapter 5. This is story is going to time skip a whole lot more. I will try and let you know when it is, but mostly, it will be obvious when it is.**


End file.
